Luna Kokonoe
is of the Ninnin Girls, who later reveals herself to be possessed by Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni, as , of the Ninningers. Character History With the blank green Nin Shuriken, now housed in the Igasaki home, it is later used by Sakurako Igasaki to recruit a new "Ninnin Girl" to fight alongside Kasumi Momochi and Fuuka Igasaki against the "Ninnin Boys" for the right to be the Igasaki ninja team. Sakurako gives the Nin Shuriken given to Luna, and she joins them just before the competition starts. Luna shows an admiration for Kinji Takigawa. Her attention causes him to feel as if there is something eerily familiar about her. With all the members of the Ninnin Boys and Ninnin Girls paired up, Luna, as NinninGreen battles Kinji as StarNinger. However, because of the machinations of the Yokais, Luna gets distracted and is soundly beaten by StarNinger. The Ninnin Girls still win the battle and become the ultimate Ninja team. However, Ariake no Kata arrives to battle them with Juza Yumihari, a Yokai Samurai general. Juza Yumihari soundly defeats the girls and sideswipes Luna just before absolutely thrashing Kasumi and Fuuka, in full view of their mother, Sakurako. Believing them to be dead, Sakurako breaks down in tears, giving Ariake no Kata enough grief to power the resurrection of her son Mangetsu Kibaoni. Luna reappears just in time, with the Ninningers together, with Fuuka and Kasumi surviving. She saves them from one of Mangetsu's deadly attacks and reveals herself to be Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni, whose spirit was possessing Luna. Now, as MidoNinger, she battles with the Ninningers to rid the world of the Kibaoni Family. When they succeed, Luna/Kyuemon congratulates the Ninningers and departs from Luna's body, disappearing into the ether. When Kasui leaves the NinninGirls, Nagi suggests that he act as manager for Fuuka and Luna as a new ninja idol duo. This suggests that Luna was allowed to keep the Midoninger shuriken and the title of Midoninger/NinninGreen even after Kyuemon abandoned her body. Personality As Luna, she is very cutesy and has a small chirpy voice. She is eager to assist the NinninGirls in their victory. She also appears to idolize StarNinger among the Ninnin Boys. Her 'girly' demeanor doesn't hamper her in battle, as she is fully committed to her role as a NinninGirl. As possessed by Kyuemon, she is very sure of herself and has a deep, almost boyish voice- Kyuemon's voice. She exhibits superior battle acumen, just like Kyuemon. Her attention to StarNinger is given context, as they had a past together, both being Igasaki family outsiders who often clashed one-on-one for various reasons. Powers and Abilities ;Ninjutsu Expertise :Being possessd by Kyuemon, a trained ninja for many years, she is skilled in ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninpo. :;Enhanced Reflexes ::Since Kyuemon is a trained ninja, Luna's body reflexes also maximized. :; ::Thanks to her Nintality learned by Kyuemon developed by Yoshitaka Igasaki, Luna can perform a wide variety of abilities through ninja techniques in addition to those accessed using the Ninninger arsenal. ;Aerokinesis :Kyuemon can unleash a powerful gust of wind by simply outstretching a hand to the target. ; :One of Kyuemon's attacks- Luna can generate a lightning bolt from her hands. ;Pyrokinesis :Luna can put out or generate fires with the wave of a hand. ;Fire Fox Technique :Luna can create a small stream of fire that detonates into a violent explosion upon reaching its target. ;Inferno Cross Technique :Luna focuses her ninpo energy into a field of purple flaming cross projectiles that surround the target in a dome-like formation and then bombards them with the projectiles. MidoNinger *Nin Shuriken **'MidoNinger Shuriken' *Ninja Ichibantou Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: 2000th Edition. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into MidoNinger. Behind the scenes Portrayal MidoNinger is portrayed by Megumi Han who previously voiced Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni in the series.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=21321 Her suit actor as MidoNinger is Yuichi Hachisuka who is also Kyuemon's suit actor. *Kyuemon's human form used a ninja uniform with green stripes. Shortly before his death, Kyuemon also received a green Nin Shuriken bearing the Igasaki Clan crest from Yoshitaka in the finale, with Takaharu voicing his hope that Kyuemon returns to use it one day. He does, as Luna. Notes *When Luna first appears in the movie, she does the full Cure Princess pose from Happiness Charge PreCure. This is because Megumi Han voices Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess and the fact that they use some of the animators from Pretty Cure for the Ninnin Girls' finisher, . *Luna is the first heroic female Green Ranger in Super Sentai history. The first regular female Green Ranger appeared in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. *The movie doesn't make clear the extent of Kyuemon's possession of her. While it's because of the MidoNinger shuriken, it is unrevealed how much of Luna was NinninGreen before Kyuemon revealed himself as her. It could have been Kyuemon acting as Luna ever since she got the shuriken, or Luna initially being NinninGreen. However, it is also possible Luna was never either NinninGreen or MidoNinger herself given that she doesn't appear with the Ninningers and family at the end. **During her battle with StarNinger, she briefly speaks in Kyuemon's deep voice, further indicating the possibility that Luna was possessed by Kyuemon the entire time. **As a result, it is also unrevealed if Luna remains as MidoNinger following Kyuemon's possession or if she is even capable of assuming Ninninger powers (as she may lack the Nintality required). *NinninGreen is the only female member of the Ninnin Girls whose transformed form was that of a full Ninninger, while her ninja garb is stylized with ruffles and ribbons. *''"MidoNinger"'' was previously used by Nagi to describe Shurikenger in Shinobi 43, accompanied by a spoof version of the Ninningers' roll call sequence featuring Shurikenger as MidoNinger. This is a reference to Shurikenger's visor modeled after a shuriken, similar to the Ninningers' visors. *Like all 'Returns' Rangers, her helmet is a repainted helmet, this time of AkaNinger. The original intended green ninja after all (Kyuemon) is a rival to the red ninja. *She is the second Green Ranger to have the Japanese translation of green in her name following Midorenger. *Luna shares her first name with an unofficial Sentai Ranger, Luna Iwashimizu, the second AkibaBlue. *Luna's name refers to the moon or crescent, which is also what Kyuemon's false surname "Izayoi" is referring to ("16th night"). References Category:Sentai Green Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Redecoed Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers